There Comes a Time, Time Lord
by FantasticBrilliantGeronimo
Summary: With time passing much slower on his end of the fireplace, The Doctor lets himself unwind in French style with the utterly gorgeous Reinette by his side. Follow the two on their evening of shenanigans that leads them to the place where they first met: Reinette's bedroom.
1. One Waltz

There Comes a Time, Time Lord

Chapter 1

"There comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." Reinette plainly stated.

The Doctor was still utterly stunned by the fact that his entire person had just been uncovered. Old scars and open wounds in plain sight. Every memory, every person, _every name. _And by a young French girl, nonetheless! But Reinette was different. The Doctor could tell by the way she gingerly reached for his hand and laced her dainty fingers within his own. _Reinette was different. _The next passing moments were nothing but a blur. One moment he was in a quiet sitting room, and the next, at the center of an exquisite ballroom, couples whirring around him in a delicate procession of color and song. He looked down only to find Reinette staring up at him with cautious yet sure eyes, exactly the same as the evening he first met her at the innocent age of seven.

The musicians ended the current song with a dazzling flourish followed by a thunderous applause. The spectators settled and anxiously awaited a new dance. A steady rhythm. Obviously a waltz. _Perfect, _thought The Doctor. Ordinary dancing was difficult enough with two hearts, and now he would have to take extra care to keep time or risk clumsily stomping on Reinette's toes. He carefully took her waist, but it was clear that Reinette was not as delicate as she seemed. With a smirk she grabbed is shoulder and pulled him closer to her. The Doctor swallowed.

They began to dance, and within moments, they were both grinning and laughing. Slowly the scars began to fade back into The Doctor's memory. He was focused on Reinette. Her hair, her eyes, and all her beauty. Regaining his confidence, The Doctor lowered his other hand to her waist and lifted her into the air, in perfect time with the music. Once back on the ground, he twirled her around on her toes and let her back dip till she was inches from the ground. Without fail, The Doctor guided her back up into proper dancing position without a single hitch. _I've still got it! _He thought gratefully and with much self-praise. Other guests marveled at the mystery man's dancing.

Reinette looked at The Doctor, and for a split second, she could have sworn she saw something behind his old eyes. Behind everything, he was just a little boy dancing with a pretty girl who adored him. _The only man I have ever loved. _And in this moment, he was all hers. The waltz ended and the two stepped back and bowed to each other, met by admirational cheering from impressed party-goers.

Too busy enjoying the attention he was receiving from the crowd, he jolted with surprise when Reinette's lips met his. They were soft, just as he remembered from their meeting which was several years ago for her. But for him, little time had passed. Everything stood still as she reached up into his hair and pulled him closer. He placed his hand on her back, trying to hold on to the last seconds of this heavenly kiss.

"May I cut in?"

The Doctor blushed as he shyly handed Reinette over to the king. A second dance would just have to wait.


	2. Two Glasses of Wine

It had been almost two hours since Reinette had been whisked away by the king, and The Doctor, like the little boy that he truly was, grew impatient. YES she had her duty to herself, and YES this was a fixed point in time. Reinette was destined to become the mistress of King Louis XV. Yet The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way he felt about her. Not necessarily the lovey-dovey lustful feelings, but more like I-get-butterflies-in-my-tummy-when-you-look-at-me feelings. Although, he would not object if such lustful feelings did surface. He watched Reinette and King Louis from his chair in the corner of the ballroom. He wished that he were in the king's shoes right now. Just to have his hands on her hips and his eyes locked with hers. The Doctor began to imagine...

How wonderful would it be to make love to Reinette? Of all her accomplishments, he could not simply ignore courtesan. Sure she was an actress, dancer, and FANTASTIC gardener, but The Doctor couldn't seem to leave the idea of him and Reinette together. Not to mention, The Doctor was always a big fan of a little scandal. Only after he realized he was blushing profusely did he shake his head as though to rid his minds of such inappropriate thoughts. No, he thought. She's human. I'm Time Lord. No, no no. Besides, Rose and Mickey were back on the ship waiting for him. Bah! They'll be alright. Might as well… The Doctor let his thoughts revert back to Reinette. He closed his eyes and smiled as he inhaled deeply. He could almost smell her divine floral perfume. Reinette. He thought. Reinette, Reinette…

"Doctor!"

The Doctor jumped and opened his eyes only to find his most recent fantasy standing before him. There was something different about the look in her eyes, though. Something almost… lustful. She sat beside him and adjusted her dress. Thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him, he began an innocent conversation with her.

"Lovely dancer, the king is. You know, he studied fine arts for six years at the…"

"Doctor, I know." said Reinette with a flirtatious grin. "It's the type of thing a girl must know if she is to become the mistress of a King. You see, Doctor, It's my job to know. It's my job to know who they are, what they've done, where they've been… but most importantly, what they want."

The last line had been more of a whisper. The Doctor twitched at the word "want". He knew precisely what she meant. And after the whole ordeal of looking into each other's minds, he couldn't help but feel she was talking about him. He sat there with his mouth half open as if he were about to say something. It had taken him until now to notice her hand had made its way onto his thigh. He promptly clamped his jaw shut and gave her one of his signature grins, hoping it would ease the tension between them. Reinette giggled and rose from her chair.

"Be back in a moment, little boy." She trailed off in the direction of the serving station. The Doctor inhaled and exhaled deeply, letting his eyes bug out of his head. It was almost exhausting trying to keep from kissing her. He began to chew at his right thumbnail. A nasty habit, but most definitely a nerve-calmer in this situation. Reinette returned moments later with two large glasses of deep red wine.

"You like art, don't you Doctor?" She asked, handing him his wine. He didn't normally drink, but he figured he was feeling particularly adventurous tonight.

He nodded quickly and silently.

"Then come with me, little boy."


	3. Three Beating Hearts

Chapter 3

Following Reinette like a puppy dog, wide eyed and confused as hell, it finally hit him that he had absolutely no idea where they were going. He thought he heard her mention something about art, but he had been too busy staring at her eyes to remember. His palms began to sweat, as they often did. He pulled his hand from her grasp to wipe it on his striped suit. Reinette looked at him with a friendly smirk.

"S...Sorry." The Doctor managed to stammer. "Just a little sweaty. Not every day you get a tour of Versailles' private gallery." This was a lie, of course, as he had seen it at least a dozen times. He knew every painting. Yet, for some reason, it all seemed so new to him. What was wrong with him? He was usually so… charming and… suave. He took a sip of his wine. Disgusting. But, he knew if he drank enough of it he'd eventually relax. Reinette nearly spit out her wine when she laughed at The Doctor's ridiculous and contorted expression. She grabbed his hand again, and could feel him shiver on contact. Was she really making him feel that way without trying? She hadn't had to put on the same sexual deviant act that sealed the deal with the king. Was this what it felt like to be comfortable with somebody you love? They arrived in the dimly lit gallery. Instead of studying paintings, however, they sat on a rather comfortable chaise positioned in front of a portrait of Louis XV.

As they sat and talked, one of The Doctor's favorite pastimes, Reinette slowly inched towards him. The Doctor had made some bizarre joke about a planet that she knew nothing of, but he laughed. She laughed along with him. As the laughter died down, she sighed and laid her forehead gently on his shoulder. _Perfect._ She thought. The Doctor, quite pleased with himself, turned his head and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Reinette…" The Doctor plaintively sighed. With that she turned her head up towards his face. They locked eyes for a moment before leaning into each other's lips. They started slowly, lips gently meshing together. The Doctor didn't dare open his mouth… at least, not first anyway. Reinette slowly parted her lips, inviting The Doctor to do the same. Gently, she pushed her tongue into The Doctor's mouth, being cautious not to disgust him in any way. She had to maintain her composure. She had to remain calm. None of that hasty and out of breath snogging she'd experienced before. This had to be perfect.

She moved her hands up his sides and into his marvelous hair. The Doctor shuddered with pleasure and Reinette smiled through their kissing. He began tracing his fingers along her sides and back and she let out a quiet moan. He decided to take the next step. He moved his hands around from her back towards the front. At that instant, Reinette broke away from him grinning, holding his hands. _Shit_, he thought. He'd gone and spoiled it.

"Not just yet, Doctor." Cooed Reinette with a slight twinkle in her eyes. She stood from the chaise and extended a hand towards The Doctor who reluctantly stood and straightened his tie before proceeding towards her. They walked in silence for a moment.

"Have I done something wrong, Reinette?" The Doctor blurted apologetically. "Because, I really didn't mean to offend you in any way if you weren't… I mean, if you didn't… or I guess, if you didn't want me to… that is… touch you."

"All in good time, Doctor. Do not fret. I know this is not what you usually seek during your adventures, and I am most grateful that you have decided to choose me for this rare opportunity. But, since the situation is so delicate and rare, I think it only fair that _I _be allowed to control how we proceed."

"Right, then." The Doctor pursed his lips and reached forward to meet her outstretched palm.

Wise beyond her years. Or maybe just lucky enough to have caught a glimpse into his mind.


	4. Four Hands Intertwined

WARNING SMUT

The Doctor clumsily followed Reinette. Where on earth were they headed now? Reinette pulled him to a door. She turned around and faced him. Once more, The Doctor swallowed.

"Now then," Reinette gave a sly smile. "Doctor. My Doctor, my lonely angel. You have no idea how long I have waited for this while you, with your magic fireplace and your mind-reading and you _incomprehensively wonderful hair, _have traipsed around my existence as though hopping from stepping stone to stepping stone. So how is it that a man with such privileges can be so lonely?"

The Doctor merely stood there, mouth open, eyes blank, palms sweating. "I've no idea."

"Well then I guess it's my job to help you." She opened the door and pulled him into a bedroom. She explained that all the furniture had been moved from her home in Paris. Bed and all. "Now then, Doctor, let's begin."

Before he could even respond, she was at his lips, gently sucking and biting at his bottom lip. He ran his hands all over her back, fumbling with her impossibly tight corset. How women managed to wear those things, he'd never know. His jacket was off and had landed god knows where. He was just happy it was off.

Reinette pulled away. "I'll be in in a moment. Figured we'll be here all night with you trying to get this darn thing off me. I'll just be in the bathing room. While I'm gone, clothes OFF. If they're not off by the time I get back…"

The Doctor watched as she slowly turned, giving him a _great_ view of her profile, and sauntered off. Once she closed the door, he began to hastily get himself together. He figured he had a good two or three minutes. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt before undoing enough to just pull it over his head. _Best do a pit check…_ he thought. Nope, no overpowering TimeLord stench. Thank Rassilon he had picked up some of that Old Spice Rose had been talking about while he was on Earth. It smelled fantastic.

He undid his belt and threw it in a pile with his shirt and jacket, soon followed by his trousers. He was left standing there in his TARDIS blue boxers when Reinette opened the door. She walked in, so confident. She was wearing a tiny, blue bra-sort-of-thing along with a pair of blue lace knickers. She wore white stockings that came up to her knees.

"Figured _this _might be a little bit more… your speed." She lurched at his mouth once more and this time, knocked him over and onto the bed. Normally, The Doctor would ask Reinette if she was sure of her decision, but there was no going back now.

He reached around her back and easily undid the clasp of her bra and tore it away from her chest. He took one look at her and began to feel himself tighten in his boxers. She moved her knee closer to The Doctor, teasing his semi-erect member with her thigh. _Oh, Rassilon._

He began to kiss down her neck until he reached her collar bone. He lingered there for a moment, being sure to leave his mark, before moving down to her breasts. He kissed each one tenderly as Reinette moaned. With that, he sat up and pulled her knickers off. Reinette giggled with pleasure. He went back to her lips. With one hand he cradled her delicate face. With the other he reached down to her core.

She yelped as he slid in two fingers. _She was so wet. _He slowly worked his fingers back in forth, taking extra care to flick her clit with his thumb every once in a while. He began to move faster. Her breathing rate increased. She began to buck her hips into his rhythm.

"Oh, Doctor… oh, Doctor. Doctor, Doctor, DOCTOR…" she came all around his fingers. He pulled them out. Reinette grabbed his hand and licked his fingers clean. _Dear Rassilon, did she have ANY idea what she did to him? _

She moved her thigh back and forth, repeatedly grazing his now solid manhood. "Oh, my Doctor…" she sighed. "What to do with you…"

She slowly pulled his boxers down revealing his whole size. Her eyes glinted as she looked into The Doctor's, old and full of wisdom. She kissed him hard and he could taste her on his tongue. His erection now throbbing, he lifted her up and laid her beneath him. He placed himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" He joked. "As I'll ever be" Reinette chided.

He took a deep breath and eased himself inside. Immediately, he shuddered at her warmth. She moaned as she adjusted to his size. He began a slow and steady rhythm, being sure to remove himself almost completely before pushing back in.

"Oh, my dear angel. Faster, please…" He gladly obliged. He sped himself up to about twice the speed. He felt her hips bucking into his. The sound of flesh slapping flesh was echoing in her chamber. The Doctor could feel how _close_ she was. He increased his speed yet again. This time, he couldn't care less about how deep he went, only that he was pounding her as hard as he could with every thrust.

They went on like this for what seemed like an eternity but was truthfully only minutes. "Reinette, I don't think I can hold on much longer…"

"Oh Doctor, just LET GO. PLEASE. " She climaxed around his manhood and he knew that was it. He couldn't hold on any longer. He thrust into her twice more before climaxing. He felt every drop leave his body. He continued to thrust, sporadically now, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. They lay there for hours, sleeping in each other's' arms. The Doctor woke up the next morning to Reinette's beautiful eyes. He had no idea how he was supposed to leave her after that. They both cried into each other's shoulders, knowing there was a chance they would never speak again. They dressed in their clothing from the previous night. She sobbed violently in his arms. "Doctor, please don't go. I love you too much to ever lose you again."

"I'll return soon, I can promise you that. It may not be soon for you, but I can promise you that you will see me again." They wiped their tears, and, with that, The Doctor disappeared through her fireplace once more.


End file.
